In Front of Your Eyes
by Apr Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. "Jongin ––apa sesuatu yang paling kau takutkan didunia ini?" / "Menyaksikanmu mati didepanku." YAOI / NC! - KAISOO


**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

and others;

**Warning :**

YAOI! NC! Angst!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin terus menusuk lebih dalam. Dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Ia tak peduli pada rasa pegal dan sakit pada bagian pinggul dan lubang belakangnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah milik Jongin semakin kuat dan cepat menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes, begitupun Jongin. Mereka tak bisa berhenti, tak ingin. Kyungsoo mendesah dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan. Jongin mengerang dengan air mata yang terus mengaliri pipinya. Mereka sama-sama tak ingin mengakhiri penyatuan tubuh ini. Sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan melakukannya. Jongin hanya tak mau kehilangan rasa ini dan Kyungsoo. Meski ini dinamakan kenikmatan sebagai pengalih rasa sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu–– Jongin." Kyungsoo membisikkan kata cinta di telinga pria yang saat ini sedang menyetubuhi dirinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu–– Kyungsoo." Jongin membalas ucapan pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Ia meremas kuat lengan Jongin dengan mulut menganga merasakan nikmat. "Terus!" bentaknya ketika ia rasa gerakan kejantanan Jongin didalamnya mulai melambat.

Jongin kembali menumbuk dengan kuat dan cepat sesuai ingin Kyungsoo. Bibir tebal miliknya meraup bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya dan ingin ia rasai setiap saat. Sampai kapanpun, ia hanya ingin seperti ini. Dengan Kyungsoo bersamanya–– selamanya.

Rasa asin melewati indera perasa Jongin kala ia melumat dan menghisap belahan bibir Kyungsoo. Air mata keduanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Suara derit ranjang menandakan semakin putus asanya setiap gerakan maju mundur yang Jongin lakukan. Ruangan putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan ini menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan tubuh dua orang anak adam dengan semua kehinaan rasa cinta yang mengikat mereka.

"Aku tak akan kehilangan dirimu dan kau tak akan kehilangan diriku. Kita menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya didalam hati." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. Satu hentakan terakhir dan mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Telapak tangan besar milik Jongin mengusap peluh di wajah pucat milik Kyungsoo. Memasukkan satu per satu jarinya dan menghisap peluh Kyungsoo yang menempel disana. Lagi-lagi rasa asin yang menyapa indera perasa Jongin. Ia senang, setidaknya ia bisa merasai rasa lain dalam indera pengecapnya setelah rasa pahit yang berasal dari kenyataan hidup mereka berdua.

"Berjanjilah untuk hidup lebih baik setelah ini." suara lemah milik Kyungsoo memasuki pendengaran Jongin. Tangan nakal pemuda mungil itu mengusap pelan dada milik Jongin.

Jongin meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya, "Itu sudah cukup." bisiknya. Bibir Jongin kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan memagutnya lembut. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo beralih pada surai hitam Jongin dan meremasnya lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan untuk kembali merangsang kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertanam didalam lubangnya.

"Biarkan aku mengingat ini selamanya." bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

Satu tetes lagi-lagi meluncur dengan tak tahu malunya dari mata Jongin. Ia mengalihkan bibirnya untuk mengecup rahang Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan pelan. "Aku mencintaimu." bisik Jongin dalam setiap kecupan dan hentakan yang dibaginya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kembali mendesah dalam setiap kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan. Jongin masih memberikan kelembutan dalam setiap hentakan kasarnya pada lubang belakang Kyungsoo. Mengecupi setiap lekuk indah tubuh Kyungsoo yang diciptakan Tuhan.

.

_**\Flashback\**_

"_Kyungsoo sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, Jongin." Minseok menatap penuh harap pada Jongin yang hanya terdiam didepannya. "Setidaknya kabulkan keinginan terakhirnya, kemudian kau boleh pergi agar tak pernah menyaksikan kematiannya." air mata pemuda itu menetes._

_Jongin terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Sebelumnya ia juga memohon pada Minseok untuk membiarkannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pergi jauh meninggalkan Seoul. Jongin tak ingin menyaksikan kematian kekasih yang paling ia cintai demi seluruh dunia yang kejam ini._

"_Aku tidak bisa, Minseok!" Jongin mengeram frustasi. "Aku akan membunuhnya jika aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya." Jongin sungguh tampak menyedihkan dengan semua beban yang dipikulnya seorang diri._

"_Kau pengecut Jongin!" tuding Minseok. "Berbulan-bulan kau bersamanya dan memberinya banyak kebahagiaan ––kemudian kau ingin menghilang dengan mudah." Minseok berlutut dan mengguncang kuat bahu Jongin. "Kau brengsek!" umpatnya._

_Jongin terdiam dan membiarkan Minseok memukulnya dengan membabi buta. Sejak awal, Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi ia tetap nekat untuk memiliki Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan lebih lama lagi melihat dunia yang kejam ini, tapi Jongin tetap tak ingin menyerah untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dan meyakinkannya dengan cinta. Kyungsoo sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi sejak vonis kanker stadium akhir yang didapatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan kematian dengan cepat, sebelum Jongin datang dan memberinya cinta._

"_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Jongin." suara lirih Minseok kembali memasuki indera pendengaran Jongin. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah lelah memukul Jongin dan ia hanya diam menatap Jongin dengan kekosongan. "Jangan menjadi brengsek!" ucapnya._

"_Baik. Aku akan melakukannya."_

_**\Flashback off\**_

.

Bau cairan khas bercinta tercium dengan menjijikkannya didalam ruang rawat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut diantara desahannya. Ia lah yang meminta Jongin melakukan ini. Meski resikonya ia mungkin akan bertemu Tuhan dengan cepat. Ia tak peduli, asalkan ia bisa merasakan cinta Jongin dalam setiap hentakan kuat penuh kenikmatan ini.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Bahkan pemuda mungil itu mungkin sudah tak mampu lagi mendesah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, meraih Jongin kedalam pelukannya. "Selesaikan." bisiknya.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam menumbuk titik nikmat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari menyetubuhi orang yang akan mati. Memikirkannya semakin membuat dada Jongin sesak.

"Lebih cepat!" perintah Kyungsoo.

Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar kehilangan akalnya dan menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dengan membabi buta. Perasaan sesak ini hanya bisa dialihkan oleh perasaan nikmat yang diberikan oleh lubang Kyungsoo yang memijat kejantanannya dengan kuat. Ini seks pertama seumur hidup Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Juga tentu saja akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi Kyungsoo, entah Jongin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengulas senyum dan mendesah keras ketika hentakan Jongin sudah tak terkontrol dan menjadi brutal. Biarlah. Ia hanya ingin memberikan semuanya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo meringis kala gigi Jongin bertemu dengan putingnya dan menggigit bagian itu kuat. Menghisapnya hingga menciptakan tanda merah yang kentara. Tangan Jongin memegang kuat pinggul Kyungsoo dan ia mengerang oleh kenikmatan.

.

_**\Flashback\**_

"_Jongin ––apa sesuatu yang paling kau takutkan didunia ini?"_

"_Menyaksikanmu mati didepanku."_

"_Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi?"_

"_Tak akan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, sebelum kau sempat meregang nyawa didepan mataku."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin. "Tak akan kubiarkan."_

_**\Flashback off\**_

.

"Akhh!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin melepaskan cairan cinta mereka bersamaan. Keduanya terengah, mencoba mengatur nafas.

Kyungsoo dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, menangkup wajah Jongin. "Tatap aku." perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin menurutinya dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau yang terbaik!" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama.

"Jongin––" seru Kyungsoo lirih. "––sampaikan permintaan maafku pada kedua orang tuamu."

Jongin menggeleng, "Merekalah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengusap peluh diwajah tampan Jongin. "Tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menyimpang. Aku tahu jika mereka membenciku–– " Kyungsoo buru-buru menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Jongin karena pemuda itu akan menyela ucapannya. "––jadi katakan maafku pada mereka karena aku ingin egois untuk tetap mencintaimu dan membuatmu untuk tetap mencintaiku sampai kau mati. Aku bersumpah kau tak akan melupakanku dan hanya akan mencintaiku sampai akhir hidupmu." Kyungsoo menyeringai.

Jongin ikut menyeringai dan menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tantang Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Dengan memaksamu untuk menyaksikan aku mati––" Kyungsoo segera meraup bibir tebal Jongin sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan katanya.

Kyungsoo perlahan memejamkan matanya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk mencium Jongin.

––didepan matamu.

Jongin menyadari jika gerakan bibir Kyungsoo telah berhenti dan tak ada lagi suara desahan maupun nafas yang tersenggal akibat ciuman basah yang mereka lakukan. Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo mati––

Tubuh Jongin bergetar.

––didepan matanya.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

Gaje? Saya pikir begitu. Maaf sekali. Otak saya sedang mumet karena tugas menumpuk di minggu kedua masuk kuliah. Dan yang bisa saya lakukan hanya menulis cerita tidak berkepri-kaisoo-an diatas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fic nista ini.

Jika ada yang menanyakan tentang nasib fic Trouble Maker, yah saya sedang berjuang untuk menulis bagian terakhirnya. Dan entah mengapa itu sangat sulit. Saya akui jika menulis bagian terakhir itu adalah yang paling sulit. Tapi tenang saja, karena saya tidak berencana membuat sad ending, jadi silahkan bernafas lega.

Semoga fic ini dapat diterima dan mendapat respon yang baik. Jujur ini adalah kali pertama saya membuat fic yang seperti ini. Ini sebenarnya bukan tipe saya sekali. Haah~ entahlah.

Terima kasih.


End file.
